A party in Japan
by asavage200
Summary: Tsubaki's parents are having a party at their house.Well thats pretty much it my friend helped me write this one.


A week after maka defeated the kishin every thing went back to school was rebuilt Lord Death was healed and professor stein was teaching again.

~at the end of class~

Everyone was completly and uterly bored professor stein was disecting another endangered luckily the bell rang everyone ran as fast as they could out of the they were all at maka and souls apartment tsubaki told everyone she had a question for everyone.

"well i was wondering if you guys would like to come with me and blackstar to my mansion in japan my parents are throwing a party for the kishin finally being defeated"

"a party at a mansion in japan that sounds fun yeah we'll go" maka said cheerfully

"it does sound nice is mansion symetrical?" kid asked

"umm i dont know is that a yes?" tsubaki asked

"YES!" patty said jumping out of her seat

~at the airport~

Everyone arrived with their was sitting next Soul while death the kid was complaining about how liz and pattys suitcases aren't symetrical and tsubaki and blackstar were getting the everyone got their tickets they all sat down and started talking to eachother then they said their plane number they all got up and boarded.

~after a 5 hour flight and an hour long drive to the mansion they finally got there~

Everyone got out of the car and streched then stared in amazment at how huge the mansion was. They all started to walk into the house.

"mom, dad were here" tsubaki yelled

Then a tall kind of slender man walked in and gave tsubaki a hug then introduced everyone was aquanted tsubaki showed everyone their rooms blackstars room was right across the hall from tsubaki's room.

~at 7:00pm~

Many people began to arrive to the mansion and into the backyard where the party was being people took to the dance floor of the group, Maka and soul were the first to join the ongoing crowd on the dance after Liz,Patty,and Kid joined as drank a little bit too much, and faceplanted the dance floor, too bad no one seemed to care...Kid and Liz decided to dance together, so all that was left was Tsubaki and Black Star. They sat at a table, Tsubaki looking bored and Black Star enjoying his tray of foodTsubaki watched as as her friends danced, feeling a little jealous and gloomy...

"_Face it, he's never going to ask you...he's too busy eating._" With a loud sigh Tsubaki started to walk away until she feels a hand grab her turns around to find blackstar behind her looking her straight in the eye. "where are you going?arent you gonna dance"he asked with a smile on his face. "_is he really asking me to dance right now"_. "well you comin or not" he said holding his hand out to was shocked but gladly accepted his soon as they made their way to the dancefloor the music changed to a soft slow Tsubaki didn't know was that Soul bribed the Dj to put a slowsong on next, for a very specific reason...Soon after couples began to pair up and and dance.

Tsubaki watched the others dancing then suddenly she felt arms wrap around her waist and pull her closer to her looked up at him suprised but still wrapped her hands around his neck. They swayed together just like everyone else started to pull her closer to him to the point to where she could feel his breathe on her neck.

"Do you like the song" he whispered in her ear

"Yes...why?"she asked confused

"Well to be honest I told Soul to bribe the Dj to put this song on and I thought you'd like it"

"Well yeah i like the song but when did you tell soul to bribe him you were with me the whole time"she asked

"I told him when we were waiting at the airport"he said confidently

"Oh ok but I dont understand one thing"she said

"what is it?"he asked a little worried

"why did you do all this"she asked curiously

"I did it all for you"he said smiling sweetly at her.

"you did it all for me ,but why?"she asked blushing furiously

"Well...uh I uh"he started to blush, rubbing the back of his head akwardky . "tsubaki I did all of this because I love you"he said bluntly

Tsubaki couldn't breathe, did he just say he _loved_ me? "tsubaki are you ok?"he asked worried

She got her breathe back and placed her hand on his cheek

"Blackstar i've loved you for as long as I can remember"she told him sweetly.

He gave her a huge smile and pulled her closer to only one thing in both of their minds,they both leaned in and there lips finally on the dance floor stopped and cheered for the new and kid winked at blackstar,Maka and liz were cheering the loudest and patty was still on the floor.

The End


End file.
